malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
PCKeeper
PCKeeper is a rogue software utility software for Microsoft Windows owned by Essentware S.A. (company based in Bratislava, Slovakia). It includes 2 separate products for Windows: PCKeeper Live '''and '''PCKeeper Antivirus. PCKeeper was originally developed by Zeobit which was founded in 2009 by Slava Kolomiychuk. PCKeeper was released in September 2010. Kromtech Alliance acquired PCKeeper and MacKeeper from Zeobit in May 2013. In 2015, PCKeeper has changed its legal owners from Kromtech Alliance Corp. to Essentware S.A. Kromtech Alliance has made the decision to focus on the products for Mac users only. Essentware S.A. office registered in Panama. The principal officers and developers of the company remain in Ukraine. PCKeeper Live PCKeeper Live offers 13 different PC services in 4 categories: Human Assistance (Find & Fix, Geek on Demand, Live Support), Security (Anti-Theft, Data Hider, Shredder, Files Recovery), Cleaning (Disk Cleaner, Disk Explorer, Duplicates Finder, Uninstaller) and Optimization (Context Menu Manager, Startup Manager). PCKeeper Antivirus PCKeeper Antivirus integrates the Avira's Secure Anti-Virus API (SAVAPI), the official interface for Avira’s anti-malware scanning engine. PCKeeper Antivirus does not block malware-hosting URL's or phishing URL's. According to Virus Bulletin, PCKeeper Antivirus PRO has scored 96.1% in RAP tests and set a stability level at Stable. PCKeeper Antivirus got a VB100 award. PCKeeper Antivirus (version 1.x) received 2 OPSWAT Gold Certifications in the Antispyware and Antivirus categories. The German organization AV-Test.org tested 25 anti-virus programs. The testers found that AhnLab, Microsoft Windows Defender and PCKeeper Antivirus were the lowest performing anti-virus applications for Windows 8.1. Payload Transmission PCKeeper is often bundled with freeware. Infection When the PCKeeper is executed, it creates useless files in the computer that makes the computer run slower. PCKeeper creates registry files that also make the computer run slow. References # "Essentware S.A. Official website". #'^' "About PCKeeper. Official website". Retrieved 2015-11-11. #'^' "Kromtech Official website". #'^' "Essentware SA Location". #'^' "Class Action Lawsuit: ZeoBIT Dupes Users into Buying MacKeeper Upgrade". Retrieved 2015-09-07. #'^' "A complete pack of PC maintenance and optimization tools (Softonic)". Retrieved 2014-09-02. #'^' "A Review of PCKeeper – A Cleaning Program for Windows". Retrieved 2014-11-29. #'^' "Kromtech PCKeeper Live by PCMag". #'^' "PCKeeper Live review by Techradar". #'^' "PCKeeper Live review in Turkish". #'^' "PCKeeper Live review in French". #'^' "PCKeeper Live review in Portuguese". #'^' "PCKeeper Live review in Spanish". #'^' "PCKeeper Live review in German". #'^' "PCKeeper LivePCMag review". #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PCKeeper#cite_ref-PC_Mag_AV_Review_16-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PCKeeper#cite_ref-PC_Mag_AV_Review_16-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PCKeeper#cite_ref-PC_Mag_AV_Review_16-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PCKeeper#cite_ref-PC_Mag_AV_Review_16-3 ''d] "Kromtech PCKeeper Antivirus by PCMag". #'^' "Virus Bulletin 2014". #'^' "OPSWAT list of Gold certifications". #'^' "25 anti-virus scanners for Windows 8.1 tested – Windows Defender loses". Retrieved 7 October 2015. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PCKeeper#cite_ref-WB100201308_20-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PCKeeper#cite_ref-WB100201308_20-1 ''b] "VB 100 Antivirus Test - VB100 Single Product Test (May 2013)" (PDF). #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PCKeeper#cite_ref-avcomp201305_21-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PCKeeper#cite_ref-avcomp201305_21-1 ''b] "On-Demand File Detection Test - (May 2013) - Anti-Malware Test Lab" (PDF). AV Comparatives. #'^' Test results indicate version 1.0 of PCKeeper Antivirus was tested. This appears to be a typographical error as the test also has a screen shot of the current (April 2014) version of PCKeeper Antivirus with a signature update date of April 10, 2014. #'^' "AV-Test Product Review and Certification". AV Test. #'^' "Pay what you want campaign launch". External links *PCKeeper website Category:Rogue software Category:Win32 Category:Microsoft Windows